


Bedtime

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Domestic Bliss [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Skate!Family for the Win, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Victor immediately pulls out his phone to snap a picture, and Yuuri does as well—he needed proof that this was actually happening, that he was actually seeing this with his own two eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first week of classes, so I don't have much time to write, but I already had this written. Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos!

"This is ridiculous," Yuuri says, assessing the situation in the living room. Yuri's ability to fall asleep almost anywhere had been well-established by now, but still, this was absurd, even for him.

It was just after dinner, and they'd all had a grueling day of practice—Yuri in particular, as he'd been mouthing off to Yakov again, which led to him being worked twice as hard as everyone else. The teenager had been dead on his feet when they'd left the ice rink. After he'd finished scarfing down his dinner, Yuri had gone to get something out of the living room while Victor and Yuuri finished their food. They had thought that Yuri was just taking a long time to find what he was looking for, until the soft sores began emanating from the living room. They got up from the table, confused and curious, and went to check on Yuri.

Yuri had somehow managed to fall asleep standing up, his head on the bookshelf and his body leaning precariously against it. Victor immediately pulls out his phone to snap a picture, and Yuuri does as well—he needed proof that this was actually happening, that he was actually seeing this with his own two eyes.

"He's going to kill his neck, sleeping like that," Yuuri comments, making his way over to the bookshelf. Their entrance had not been enough to wake the blonde teenager. Usually, Yuri was a very light sleeper, but apparently exhaustion had won out this time.

"Ever the concerned father, my Yuuri," Victor coos, still snapping pictures.

"If you post those pictures, Yuri will kill you," Yuuri warns his fiancé, well aware that Victor was going to post them to every social media account he owned anyway.

"So cute," Victor says, clearly ignoring Yuuri. Oh well. Maybe Yuuri can bribe the angry teenager with another trip to the animal shelter, in exchange for him not attempting to murder Victor. It's worth a shot.

"I'm going to put him to bed," Yuuri announces, carefully moving Yuri's head so that it's resting on his shoulder instead of the wooden shelf. Yuuri tenses as Yuri's face pinches and he murmurs a soft protest in his sleep. After a moment though, Yuri's face relaxes again. Apparently he finds Yuuri's shoulder to be a better pillow than the bookshelf.

Cautiously, he leans the teenager against him and wraps one of his slim arms around his shoulders, before scooping up his legs. Yuri snorts with the movement, but his face remains slack and his eyes remain closed. Yuuri grunts upon taking Yuri's weight; the teenager may be small and skinny, but he is a professional athlete, and apparently made of pure muscle.

A glance over his shoulder at Victor makes his jaw drop. "Are you seriously filming this?" he asks incredulously.

"Of course! I have to record how adorable my son and my fiancé are," Victor replies easily.

Yuuri snorts, hoisting Yuri up a little higher. "Can you open the door to his room, at least?"

"Anything for you, my love," Victor says, making his way towards Yuri's room and opening the door with one hand, filming the entire time.

Yuuri wants to facepalm, but he doesn't have a free hand. He settle with rolling his eyes at his fiancé's antics as he carefully deposits the sleeping teenager on the bed and tucking the leopard print sheets around him. Yuri stirs a little, but settles easily, curling into a little ball with a small smile on his face.

"Goodnight, my sweet son," Victor says, more to the camera than to Yuri, before ending the video and closing the door. Yuri just sleeps on, exhausted.


	2. Of Videos and Angry Teenagers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri finds the video that Victor posted, and isn't very happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since a couple people wanted to see Yuri's reaction, I went ahead and wrote it. Thank you to everyone who left kudos, comments, or bookmarked this work!

The next morning, Yuuri is awake before anyone else. He sits at the kitchen table, sipping his coffee and pondering what to make for breakfast. The quiet is nice, he thinks; when Victor and Yuri are awake, there's never a moment of silence. He gets up to go wake up Victor—when the peaceful atmosphere is silenced by a sudden, horrified shriek.

The scream comes from Yuri's room, and Yuuri startles, blinking, wondering what on earth could be wrong this early in the morning. Maybe Yuri tried to summon a demon in his room again, and was successful this time? His train of thought is interrupted by the sound of Yuri's door bursting open and slamming against the wall. Yuri comes sprinting into the kitchen, his face red with anger, and skids to a halt on the cold tile next to Yuri.

"Have you seen this?" Yuri demands furiously, shoving his phone into Yuuri's face. Yuuri leans back a little so he can see the screen better, and lets out an exasperated sigh. Apparently, Victor did not heed his advice about posting the video. "I'm going to murder him," Yuri announces darkly, and turns on his heel to go make good on his promise.

Yuuri grabs the teenager's shoulder to stop him before attempting to ameliorate the situation. "Now, let's think about this for a minute and calm down—"

"Good morning!" Victor interrupts, beaming as he makes his way into the kitchen. "Yuuri, you look lovely as always! Yurio, you seem a little angry this morning. Is something wrong?"

Yuri glowers at him, making an angry growling noise. He attempts to lunge at Victor, but Yuuri tightens his grip on his shoulders and stops him in his tracks. "You son of a bitch, you have to take that video down right now!"

Victor gasps dramatically, bringing a hand to his chest as though mortally offended by the idea. "I couldn't do that! You were so cute, everyone loved it!"

Before Yuri can open his mouth to speak, Yuuri hurriedly interjects, trying to avoid disaster. "Of course Victor will take the video down, and he'll even apologize to you." Victor opens his mouth to protest, but the look that Yuuri shoots him is enough to make him shut up immediately.

At Yuuri's suggestion, Yuri looks slightly less angry. "Okay, I guess that works, but—"

"And we'll take another trip to the animal shelter!" Yuuri adds hastily, wanting to make sure that his fiancé gets to live. He's pretty sure that he read somewhere that parents aren't supposed to bargain with their children, but clearly whoever wrote that had never met Yuri Plisetsky.

Yuri beams at his suggestion, delighted, and accepts Victor's (grudging) apology as he deletes the video that he took. "You know, this still doesn't change the fact that over a million people have watched this video," Victor points out, clearly sulking.

The smile immediately slips off of Yuri's face, and Yuuri facepalms. Victor's going to have to handle this one on his own—he brought it on himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted at fanfiction.net, under the same username.


End file.
